


Желания

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: это флаффный миник





	Желания

Ему нравилось раннее утро. Когда дома ещё спали, и все было погружено в неправильную тишину. По сути, в таком городе ритм жизни никогда не умолкает, но Коннор уже высчитал, что именно ранним утром пик активности и фонового шума остается далеко позади. Это было… приятно.

Ещё несколько секунд постояв у окон, запоминая, как визуально искажается цвет облаков, преломляя солнечные лучи, он прошел в кухню. Под ногами вертелся Сумо, настойчиво требуя свою заслуженную долю внимания и ласки.

— Хороший мальчик? — спросил его Коннор, наклоняясь и позволяя зверю самому ткнуться ему в ладони, погладил за ушами. Пёс довольно щурился.

Пока Коннор медитативно поглаживал шерсть, пропуская ее между пальцами, он размышлял о том, что умеет готовить. Серьезно. Вот только, кажется, ни разу не пробовал, так как это было невостребованно.

Он медленно моргнул.

Неправильное слово. Лучше будет «не нужно». Не было человека, которому ему хотелось бы приготовить завтрак.  
Раньше.

Сейчас есть.

В любом случае надо попробовать, решился он, осторожно отодвигая уже тяжело привалившегося к его коленям Сумо.

Хэнк точно не оценит его благородный порыв, но почему бы и нет?

Данные нутрициологии позволили рассчитать оптимальный баланс и соотношение в еде. Осталось только это все собрать.

Хэнк сонно смотрел на дымящийся завтрак.

— Кофе чуть позже, — Коннор положил приборы рядом с тарелкой. — Чтобы был горячим.

— Ага, — согласился Хэнк, странно глядя на него, но садясь за стол и рассматривая еду. — Ты решил меня отравить?

— Почему?

— Ну завтрак на меня одного.

— Я люблю наблюдать.

— Ох, бля, я бы пошутил на тему того, что «кто-то любит смотреть» и передёргивать на это, очевидно, — усмехнулся Хэнк, пробуя то, что приготовил андроид. Который был запрограммирован явно не на готовку. — А как ты убедишься в том, что все вкусно?

— Вы мне скажете? — наивно предположил Коннор, а затем потянулся, вынимая вилку из руки Хэнка. И также, словно это была кровь на месте преступления, медленно лизнул ее. 

Анализируя.

— Сочетание ингредиентов, использованных для создания блюда является оптимальным.

Коннор невозмутимо вернул вилку.

— Я, если ты не заметил, уже ей ел, — не удержался Хэнк.

— Да, — кивнул Коннор, — количество КОЕ в слюне приблизительно составляет…

— Стой!

Коннор послушно заткнулся.

— У меня с грохотом упал, — рассмеялся Хэнк. — Я тут представил забавную вещь. Тебя и минет…

Хэнк остановился, посмотрел на андроида, тот спокойно слушал его с выражением вежливого интереса на смазливой морде. И явно ожидал продолжения фразы или вопроса.

— Я правильно понимаю, что сперму ты тоже разобрал бы на составляющие?

Коннор кивнул.

— Разумеется.

Хэнк оскалился, прокрутив вилку пальцами и принялся есть дальше.

— Это явно отдает чем-то дико ненормальным.

— Я бы не озвучивал данные, — обиженно уточнил Коннор. — Это бы вероятно смутило партнёра.

— Да что ты? — фальшиво изумился Хэнк. — Так-таки и не озвучил бы?

— Только в том случае, если бы у человека было заболевание, которое я выявил, — продолжил тот.

Хэнк довольно отпил поставленный перед ним кофе.

— С таким подходом тебе остаётся трахаться только с Маркусом.

— Почему я должен хотеть трахаться с Маркусом? — удивился Коннор и вздрогнул. Сенбернар удобно положил морду на его колени, тяжело вздыхая и пачкая костюм шерстью. — Именно с Маркусом? Он же машина?

— Первый в мире андроид-расист. Ты ещё скажи что он черный.

Хэнк улыбался и разглядывал его.

— Какие у тебя планы на ближайшее будущее?

Коннор продолжал гладить пса, довольно вздыхавшего ему в живот, и думал.

— На самом деле никаких нет. Если я теперь не вещь департамента, то не обязан им подчиняться. Да и вообще… не вещь, — Коннор поднял голову, взглядом встречаясь с внимательными глазами Хэнка. — У меня могут быть… Можно подумать о моих собственных, личных желаниях.

— И каких же?

— Например, готовить вам завтрак.

***

**Author's Note:**

> для милой Каи, котрая свалилась в фандом Детройта и тянет туда за собой меняааа


End file.
